The present invention relates to a power line communication system.
In a message communication system such as described in the cross-referenced application identified above, there is disclosed therein communications capability in an office environment, utilizing as a transmission medium, in one embodiment, pre-existing conventional AC power lines connected between the various offices in the building. In such an environment, however, a problem which occurs with the transmission of information is the presence of noise, which can seriously affect the capability of detecting and recovering the information transmitted over the power line. Further, as communications traffic increases, problems occur with a system's capability of handling the increased traffic. Typical prior art systems only provide single channel communication while operating with the inherent noise problems described above. There is a need, therefore, for an improved transmission capability which can be utilized in such an environment as described hereinabove and which can overcome the noise problems and can provide multi-channel capability to handle increased communications traffic.
In view of the above background, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved power line transmission system.